Waiting For Your Return
by TsukiTenshiP
Summary: How did Youko learn the skills of a thief?Who is this person that made a promise,in which even now,Kurama still holds dear?Who is this new recruit to the tentai that's so familiar?Is the answer coming to find him again,or does he find it?YGOxYYH BxR KxH
1. Still Waiting

This is just a simple first chapter I am writing to check on my author writiness skills. If I get enough reviews for this, I shall continue on!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Which is just sad...  
  
**Waiting For Your Return**  
  
The breeze of the night flew calmly, picking along a few leaves on its way, going past as it surrounded a tall male, standing in the moonlight.  
  
His silver hair sparkled miraculously, circling his two triangular shaped ears on top of his head. A tail soft as silk swayed back and forth, moving by its own conscious. Golden eyes glowed brighter than that of light, as if staring into oblivion. Within a few seconds of staring, the eyes closed as a sigh was let out of the lips that made his face with smooth, perfectly formed lips.  
  
Swiftly, he jumped from his place on the top of the cliff, and landed glacefully onto the floor, partially of a road in the middle of a village, where a human saw him.  
  
"What is it that you want, demon?!" The ningen spoke warningly.  
  
"Nothing. But now, your life." Quickly flexing his claws, with a movement without notice, he cut the being in half, aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"Do you all wish for death?" He growled at them all, as soft whimpers and cries from children were heard. He then looked at the very few men whom came out to attack him.  
  
"Hmph. One last chance. Do you heed my warning or not?" A few shooks was his answer, leaving him as angry as ever. "Then get out of the way!" As a path was formed, he dashed through, going to wherever life shall take him.  
  
"You made a promise. Be sure not to break it." His now calm voice floated into the air, directing to no one.

{}{}

With heaps of sweat dripping down his face, a human boy woke up with a start. His rose red hair fell upon his side, taking a few locks of it with it. He was breathing deeply, his emarald eyes filled with fear... and most of all, sorrow.  
  
Slowly, trying to regain his breath, he walked to the bathroom located in his room and splashed water all over his face. Then, he reached onto his chest, where a crystal framed with gold dangled from a chain around his neck.  
  
The pendant, he's had it ever since he was born. His mother was still pondering on how he had gotten it. Unknowingly to her, he's had it for centuries. A gift... A sign... A bonded promise...  
  
'Yes... the promise... Could it have been that he forgotten?' He shook his head many times trying to get that thought out. 'NO! He would never break a promise to me!.. But why isn't he here yet?... Bakura... Where are you?'

[][][]

Okay. There's the first chappy. Please tell me what you think! Flames will be accepted, even tell me how crappy my work is! Helpful tips would be greatly appreciated!!


	2. Memories of the Past

Waiting For Your Return  
  
Chapter 2: Memories of the Past  
  
One young fox demon sat on the grass fulled ground, examining the golden object in his hands. The beautiful structure it was made in, the carvings, and the unknown feeling of magic hidden deep inside.  
  
Silently, it glowed in his hands, letting out a hymning sound, whispering a low melody of death. The light now shone through the forest, as the cub looked away as to not be blinded.  
  
Out in a flash appeared to him a young man, hair white as snow, though eyes as fierce as the darkness. The new arrival's gaze turned to that of the child, looking back in amazement.  
  
Born upon the day of the death of his father, many thought that this kitsune would be cursed for life. His mother was deprived of all the rumors, but died of a terrible sickness.  
  
Left all alone in the world, this young cub had to learn how to survive on his own.  
  
This golden sennen item he stole from the maniac hands of a crazed demon, brought him more than just a new master who taught him how to steal, but a friend of darkness.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"My time runs short. We've been together for 300 years, and now I am convinced that you are a valuable theif. Worthy enough to be my partner. But as you might have expected, we cannot be with each other forever. You have a whole future ahead of you, and I have a destiny to fulfil. A revenge to seek out." The dark brown eyes followed as his hand took the now older kitsune.  
  
In his hands appeared a simple necklace, seemingly to be so fragile as to be broken by light itself. "Keep it." His teacher instructed. "By this is my promise that I'll be back to see you again. Then maybe, by that time, we'll be able to go on our first raid as true partners."  
  
The kitsune looked up with hopeful eyes, accepting the promise. And thus, with another simple blink of an eye the same as when his master appeared, as did he dissapear. The words whispering in the wind....  
  
"... Take care... Youko Kurama."  
  
$#$(#&())#&#($&$&(#  
  
Those words flew by a young boy's mind as the plane came in impact with the thunder strike.  
  
His chocolate brown eyes went from suprise to fear. This was the end. The end of his life.  
  
'Ha! And to think... I thought that this was the best day of my life... Finally able to travel with my father... Yet now... I'm goin got die.' The final words went through his thoughts as screams filled the air, and yellow flashed before his eyes..........  
  
.... Yellow that was also combined with the bright golden glow of his ring.  
  
'Not yet, hikari... It is not yet fulfilled. I may have lost to the pharoh... but I keep my words... and promises.' A soft tremble broke through the other voice inside the mind of the young boy. 


End file.
